Check Yes Chloe
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Beca keeps visiting Chloe at her house and Chloe finally caves in and goes out with Beca. Based off We The Kings' Check Yes Juliet


**AU based off We The Kings' Check Yes Juliet. **

******There's kind of a personality swap here and Beca's the outgoing one while Chloe's shy. **

* * *

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me? **_

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**_

_**I won't go until you come outside. **_

Beca stood by the curb outside Chloe's house. The rain was pouring heavily down and Beca was drenched, but a manic grin was plastered on her face.

Almost all the lights in Chloe's house were turned on. Beca could see the silhouettes of Chloe's parents sitting by the window on the first floor. She tilted her head upwards and focused on Chloe's room. The curtains were tied neatly at the sides of the windows and Beca could see Chloe clearly through the transparent glass window.

Her red hair was tied into a messy bun. Her giant t shirt hung loosely around her petite shoulders. Her eyes focused on something on her desk. Her mouth twisted into a small frown. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she stared back at the desk. Beca smiled widely despite the raindrops slapping against her cheeks.

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Kill the limbo_**

**_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_**

**_There's no turning back for us tonight._**

Beca scoffed at herself for thinking of such a cliche move but nevertheless, she bent down and picked up a small pebble the size of her thumb. Letting out a chuckle, she aimed and threw the pebble at Chloe's window, creating a soft thud and attracting Chloe's attention.

Chloe looked down her window and her eyes widened at the sight of a tiny brunette standing in the rain. The girl went to the same classes as her and frankly, she did have a tiny crush on her for about a year now. They talked and even flirted sometimes but she never thought Beca would appear at her house. A blush spread on her cheeks and she looked down at her essay again, ignoring the fact that Beca was throwing more pebbles at her window.

On the fifth or sixth pebble, Chloe pushed herself off her chair and stood by the window, locking eyes with Beca. Beca grinned back at the redhead, giving her a tiny wave. Chloe rolled her eyes but a tiny smile graced her features. Beca motioned for Chloe to come down and join her but Chloe mouthed a 'go away' before letting out a laugh.

Beca smirked and bent down again, picking up another small rock. Beca must've thrown it with too much strength this time because one of the window panes shattered when the rock came into contact with it. Beca's hand came up to cover her mouth and Chloe's eyes shot up when the glass broke.

Chloe's father poked his head out from the curtains at the first floor and Beca jumped slightly when she realized she was being watched. She looked back up at Chloe and gave her another grin and a small salute before hopping into her run down car and driving off.

Chloe let out a huff of breath and bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass when her father entered her room without knocking.

"I accidentally knocked something into the glass." Chloe effortlessly lied as se continued picking up the glass carefully. Her father looked at her skeptically but mumbled a "be careful" and left the room. Chloe threw the glass into a plastic bag and tied it securely before throwing it into the bin. She bent down and picked up the small rock that Beca had thrown, rolling the rock in between her index finger and thumb.

"Jesus Christ, Beca." Chloe breathed and let out a small laugh. "Beca." She said again, getting a feel of the name tumbling out from her lips. Chloe placed the rock on the corner of her table and picked up her pen again, completing her essay with a smile on her face.

**_Lace up your shoes_**

**_Ay Oh Ay Oh_**

**_Here's how we do_**

Two days later, Beca came around to Chloe's house again. And as usual, Chloe tried to ignore her. But Beca still made the effort to come at least every two nights.

And on the eleventh day, Chloe changed her mind.

To be honest, Chloe had been waiting for a certain brunette every night. She tried to contain her excitement when Beca's car pulled up outside her house once again.

Once again, Beca motioned for Chloe to come down and join her with a wave of her hand. The difference between eleven days ago and today is that today, Chloe grinned and pulled on a pair of sneakers.

The redhead lifted the panel of glass at her window and carefully crawled out of the small hole, making a small leap and landing on the soft grass below. Chloe swooned internally at Beca's excited face. The way the brunette was tapping her foot quickly on the concrete ground, the way she was playing with her nails.

**_Run, baby, run_**

**_Don't ever look back._**

**_They'll tear us apart_**

**_If you give them the chance._**

**_Don't sell your heart._**

**_Don't say we're not meant to be._**

**_Run, baby, run._**

**_Forever will be _**

**_You and me._**

Chloe was still hesitant at first. Staring back at the living room in her house, she could see the shadows of her parents walking around. Beca frantically waved her hands at Chloe and beckoned her forward quickly. Chloe hopped into Beca's car just as her father opened the front door and glanced out into the darkness of the night, the navy blue car slowly retreating away from his sight.

"Hi," Chloe breathed out once they were out of view.

"Hi yourself." Beca grinned as she turned her head to look at Chloe.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked quickly and twiddled with her fingers. Beca smirked and pulled up at once, undoing her seat belt and scurrying over to Chloe's side of the car to help her out.

"Here." Beca made a wide sweep with her arm. They were at a secluded area of the beach near Chloe's house.

"How'd you find this place?" Chloe asked coolly, ignoring the fact that Beca just laced their fingers together.

"I drove past this place four days ago and saw an opening here." Beca said and dragged the redhead down to the dock where she sat down at the edge and released Chloe's hand. Chloe followed Beca's example and sat down, sliding off her sneakers and letting her feet dangle, the tip of her toes barely brushing the cold sea water. Beca's mouth quirked upwards and observed the redhead through her peripheral vision. Chloe wore a simple white tee and baggy knee-length pants, her hair cascading down her shoulders this time.

Chloe suddenly realized that their hands were no longer connected and slowly, she stretched her hand out and let it rest above Beca's. Beca grinned at the action and turned her hand around to draw small circles on Chloe's palm. A shiver ran up the redhead's spine. Slowly and carefully, Chloe tilted her head and let it rest on Beca's shoulder. Chloe couldn't see it but Beca grinned like a fool and her heart beat raced at the speed of light.

Beca sent Chloe home at 1.30am that night. Chloe went in through her window again. And Beca promised she'd be waiting again tomorrow.

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_I'll be waiting_**

**_Wishing, wanting_**

**_Yours for the taking._**

**_Just sneak out _**

**_And don't tell a soul goodbye._**

Beca appeared at the curb again the next day, at exactly 11pm. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca's punctuality but didn't say anything as she slipped on her sneakers again. Beca once again looked like an over excited child when Chloe opened her car door.

Beca grinned at the redhead who smiled back in response. Beca drove off immediately, turning her radio up. Chloe started singing along to the song on the radio and Beca smiled in amusement.

"You have a nice voice, Beale." Beca smirked and Chloe pushed her shoulder gently whispering a small 'shut up'.

Beca drove past the small opening to the beach and Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"I think you just missed the place, Bec." The nickname tumbled out from Chloe's lips without her realizing it.

"You just called me Bec." Beca grinned from ear to ear. "And no I didn't miss the place, Chlo."

Chloe blushed and kept quiet as Beca continued driving. Five minutes later, they pulled up just outside a park. Beca took the initiative to lead Chloe once again. They made their way quietly over to the swings. And each took one swing as the pushed themselves off the ground.

"I'm higher than you." Beca commented as she flung herself up.

"No you're not." Chloe retorted as she pushed her legs harder off the ground.

"I am!" Beca laughed out, her laughter being carried by the wind.

"I'm obviously higher up. My legs are way longer." Chloe called back and Beca scowled jokingly.

"Hey!" Beca whined and Chloe laughed. A soothing melody ringing through the empty park. Beca started laughing too, the two girls swinging higher and higher.

**_Check yes Juliet_**

**_Here's the countdown_**

**_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now _**

**_They can change the locks_**

**_Don't let them change your mind_**

Beca hopped off her swing and Chloe followed. They sat down by the benches next to the swings. Chloe could feel her heart racing when Beca sat closer to her, her bare thigh now pressed into Beca's jean clad thigh. Chloe's brain was going overdrive when Beca intertwined their fingers.

"Are we going to keep doing this every night?" Chloe sighed as she leaned her head against Beca's shoulder.

"If you want to." Beca's voice was uncertain but her statement was clear.

"I want to." Chloe assured her immediately. "But what if my parents stop me or I get grounded or—"

Chloe was cut off when Beca's arm draped across her shoulders.

"Let them." Beca's simple two words managed to make Chloe smile. Chloe didn't know why she was smiling. But at the moment, she knew that even if her parents locked her out of the house, she wouldn't mind as long as Beca was with her.

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_We're flying through the night_**

**_Way up high, _**

**_The view from here is getting better with_**

**_You by my side_**

Beca brought her to a new place every night. On the twelfth night, Beca drove them up to a small hill. It took half an hour but they got there eventually. The two of them lay on the hood of Beca's car, Chloe pointing out the different constellations to Beca while Beca watched Chloe's face light up when she finds a new constellation.

Beca suddenly sat up and faced Chloe.

"Why're you staring at me?" Chloe asked arching her eyebrows. "Is there something on my face?"

Beca merely shook her head and gulped. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sure if she didn't carry out her plan soon, she would chicken out.

"Beca wha—" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence before Beca's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened and a small strangled gasp made its way out of her mouth. Beca pulled away and looked around nervously.

"I–I'm sorry I—" Beca stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

"Bec," Chloe laughed gently, cupping Beca's cheek with her hand. "Kiss me again."

The wildness in Beca's eyes calmed down slightly as she leaned down again and pressed her lips to Chloe's. The butterflies erupted in both their stomachs and everything got tuned out. Chloe sucked Beca's bottom lip into her mouth and Beca gasped sharply. Chloe's hand slipped into Beca's shirt and Beca slowly pulled away from the kiss, earning a whine from the redhead beneath her.

"At this rate we'd end up having sex on the hood of my car." Beca laughed and planted a small kiss on Chloe's lips again.

"It is on my bucket list." Chloe seriously said while sitting up. Beca chuckled out loud. "But we'll complete that one next time."

"We're a thing now? You want to have sex with me on the hood of my car?" Beca looked at Chloe with disbelief. Chloe raised her eyebrows and laughed but nodded.

"Well you could put it that way." Chloe grinned at Beca.

"Girlfriends?" Beca asked again and Chloe rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Does boyfriends sound better for you?" Chloe deadpanned.

"Shut up." Beca felt herself growing embarrassed.

"You're cute." Chloe commented and Beca blushed even harder.

"Let's get you home." Beca sighed and hopped off the roof of the car.

"I don't want to go home." Chloe whispered and pulled Beca back.

"Your parents will worry." Beca pointed out.

"I'll tell them the truth tomorrow, maybe." Chloe decided. "I just want to lay here now."

Beca agreed and crawled back on to the hood of the car. She allowed her head to rest in the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe held Beca close, drawing tiny shapes and spelling out messages on Beca's arm.

"Wait wait wait!" Beca shot up and left the hood again, emerging after a few seconds later with a piece of paper and a pen in her hand. She offered the piece of paper to Chloe and Chloe looked at it quizzically but accepted it.

"I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend on day six but I chickened out and I thought the question on a piece of paper would be better but then I keep finding excuses to not ask you and even though we just said that we were official I just wanted to you know make sure I'm not dreaming and and could you I—"

"You're rambling Bec." Chloe laughed and looked down at the piece of crumpled paper.

**Will you be my girlfriend? **

**Yes/No**

Chloe couldn't hold in her laugh. "You're so adorable oh my gods." Chloe cooed and checked the box beside 'yes'.

"Now we're officially girlfriends." Chloe said proudly just to mock Beca. Beca hit Chloe gently and buried her face in her hands. Chloe pulled her hands away and kissed her once more before lying down again.

That night, they fell asleep under the stars that Chloe found so fascinating and by listening to the quiet breaths of each other.

Chloe never regretted that night when she first stepped out of her house through her window. And she's glad Beca never gave up even until the eleventh night. Chloe was glad she never looked back even when her father saw her. She's glad she checked scribbled a tick in the box fifteen minutes ago.

_**Run baby run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart**_

_**Don't say we are not meant to be**_

_**Run baby run**_

_**Forever will be **_

_**You and me**_


End file.
